Dead to the World
by LauraAdama12
Summary: Life should be simple unless of course you're a ten-year-old vampire witch that is the most powerful being in the world possiblelly the universe.


Chapter I

Our story begins in 1250 with the birth of twins a girl and a boy. The girl's birthday was Sahimian. The boy's was All Saints Day.

Two years later their mother gave birth to a baby girl.

When they were 8 their parents, aunt, uncle, and parent's friends decided to start a school. So that magical children could learn in safety.

That year the school started.

No fears ruled this school until Godric Gryffindor was killed protecting the school.

This school was named Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was in a time of distress. Now remember those children Godric Gryffindor was their father.

Their mother Rowena Ravenclaw took them and went to the family cottage in Edinburg, England.

Six days after leaving Rowena pulled them over and to sang to them that

"Dears, the night is darker now,

"And the wind blows stronger,

"Fails my heart I know,

"Not how I can go no longer."

When she finished singing their uncle Kelendor grabbed the back of Rowena's neck and threw her into a river.

She was found in the Thames River very far from Edinburgh.

The names of these children were Minerva Gabriella Venus Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Peeves Zeus Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, and Bellatrixa Molly Lillian Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. They apperated to Hogwarts in minutes.

Salazar Slytherin was their uncle saw them coming and ran out to met them. (a.n. this is where the story really takes off)

"What happened?" he asked seeing their faces tear stricken.

"Uncle Salazar, our mum was killed by Kelendor. This is the first place we thought to come to." Minerva said through sobs.

"Goddess, do not worry you're always welcome here." Salazar said picking her up and putting her on his hip. (a.n. Minerva is only four foot tall and isn't expected to get any taller what so ever)

"Thank you, Uncle Salazar." Peeves said.

They walked into the school to see everyone.

When they got inside they saw Helga Flamel feeding her daughter Andromeda.

"We are sorry for running away." Bellatrixa said fighting back another round of tears.

Hearing this Helga went over and wrapped her arms around her and said, "Shh, dear, we understand. Nothing to fear. I promise."

Days went by before they found out where Kelendor was. Minerva went to find her cousins Helena and Edmund Slytherin.

"Helena? Edmund? Hello anyone here?" Minerva called in Parsltounge.

"Minerva, come here as a snake." Helena replied in Parsltounge.

Whit that Minerva turned into a python and slithered over to Helena, Daniel Flamel, and Edmund.

"Turn back I want you to see your godson Nicholas." Helena said her black hair falling down the side of her face.

Minerva then turned back to see the baby that had to be Nicholas her godson. "Why am I to be the godmother, Lena?" Minerva asked.

"I trust you completely." Was Helena reply.

"I still want to know who the father is." Edmund said.

"Really, Edmund. I'm the father." Daniel said.

"Grandma Feliza is going to kill you for marrying below your status." Minerva told her cousin.

"I know, but you will not tell her or I will be forced to tickle you to death." Helena said.

"Why would I tell her in the first place. I hate her and love you to death."

Chapter II

The sound of a horse rang through the trees of a forest in Albania.

"Helena if you are here please answer. I love you." The Blafin Barron said rather loudly.

"Take him and hide. Do not come back for us. We will be fine. I love you both, good-bye." Helena said giving Minerva Nicholas.

"Please do not do this." Minerva plead as they ran off.

Minerva apperated back to Hogwarts.

Nicholas nudged Minerva's breast in a pea for food.

"No, Nicholas, I can not feed you that way." Minerva said hoping to find Helga quickly so Nicholas could eat from her breast. Minerva held him rather tightly and apperated back to Hogwarts. "Weird is it not that an orphan would get another orphan."

"Milady, are you alright?" asked Cairsa the Fairy Queen that was also Minerva's closest friend and royal adviser.

"Cairsa, please do not tell Helga, for I wish to tell her the fate of her son." Minerva said in the language of the fairies.

"I'd never tell anyone anything you would not wish for me to tell them." Cairsa said kindly.

"Let us go up to the castle and tell Helga, Daniel, Elendora, and Salazar what happened to their children." Phawkes said.

Two weeks went by and Elendora had not left her bedroom yet.

Days later Elendora was poisoned and Salazar attacked by a mountain lion.

A month later Helga and Daniel died of the plague leaving Minerva, Peeves, Bellatrixa, Andromeda, and Nicholas with Helga's abusive mother Nymphadora Hufflepuff.

"Moving again?" Peeves asked holding the door open for Minerva.

"No just cleaning, why?" Minerva asked putting the cloth she was using to clean chain mail down.

Over that weekend Hogwarts was burned to the ground.

Everyone except Minerva got away untouched.

"Well, Minnie Griffy, it is nice to see you again." Vane Gryffindor Minerva's cousin said in hopes of scaring Minerva.

"It is nice to see you as well, Vane." Minerva said in an unmoving stans.

"On the bed if you wish to save the school." Kelendor commanded.

Minerva did what she was told and got on the bed.

Kelendor walked over and started to kiss Minerva. He did the unthinkable and put his hand in between her legs.

Minerva did not fight back because she knew she would have to do what ever he wanted her to do to save the.

"On you knees." He commanded.

She did that as he opened his robes to expose his hard cock to her.

"Suck it, bitch, suck it." He said thrusting it in her face.

Minerva did. He let out a groan as it hit the back of her troat.

After several minutes of this he layed her on her back and pulled up her skirt.

"Tisk, tisk you are not wet for me I better change that." he said swipping his fingers over her pussy.

He started to lick it and bite it.

"You are ready now." he said moving his hard cock up to her entrance and swiping it over her now wet and enlarged pussy. He thrusted into her only causing her pain. He hit her barrier and went out only to thrust back in quickly. "God you are so fucking tight."

A strange feeling went over Minerva as she felt herself go into her first organism. She felt him to as he erupted his hot cum in her. The whole time he kept on thrusting speeding up as she came. It got harded after their organisms.

He did this to her for two more organisms. Then he flipped her over and did yet again the unexpected and drilled his hard cock into her ass. "It's tighter back here. I had better fix that if I want you as my misstress." he said drilling her quickly.

Minerva never said a word only the involuntary moans and groans that came with sex.

After an hour he was finished and brought in a fire and light her legs on fire. "You should have groaned more and I would have spared you." he said laghing.


End file.
